The Grey Pilgrim
by Erathene
Summary: Bilbo questions Gandalf on his past and how he came to Middle Earth. One Shot, set in movie-verse with reference to previous works by Tolkien.


**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, inspired by a prompt I saw a while ago. The prompt asked for a bit of detail into Gandalf's past, whether he had any family etc. I wanted to keep everything canon in relation to Tolkiens other works, so I decided to re-write a scene from The Hobbit AUJ.

I own none of Tolkien's characters or plotlines!

Enjoy :-)

* * *

Bilbo Baggins was fed up. Not only had he been made to ride a pony by his newest companions and left his handkerchief at home, the heavens had opened and it was pouring with rain. Droplets dripped from the edges of his hair and down to the tip of his nose, and he had to squint to prevent rainwater from entering his eyes. There was not a single inch of his clothing which wasn't cold and damp. He tried very hard not to long for his warm hearth at Bag End, his cosy armchair and all the comforts of home. Those thoughts would do him no good at present. Clearly, the rest of the company were also not fond of the downpour.

"Master Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out to the wizard, who was at the head of the party.

"It is raining, master dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done," Gandalf called over his shoulder. "If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard!"

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked.

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo hoped that the conversation would distract him from his thoughts of home.

"There are five of us: the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards… Do you know, I have quite forgotten their names!"

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo questioned.

"Well that would be Radagast the Brown," Gandalf replied.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he… more like you?"

Gandalf paused, almost affronted by Bilbo's question. "I think he is a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul, and prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east… And a good thing too, for evil will always look to find a foothold in this world…" Gandalf's voice trailed off into silence, lost in his own thoughts.

Bilbo bit his lip, pondering on whether he should ask further questions. Eventually, he found his voice. "What about Saruman the White? What does he do?"

"Saruman resides in the fortress of Orthanc in Isengard, close to the Gap of Rohan. He is very wise, and also the first of our order to arrive in Middle Earth."

"To arrive here? What do you mean?" Bilbo was now rather curious.

"My dear Bilbo, did you honestly believe that I have been wandering the wilds of Middle Earth forever? No… My days began in the Undying Lands. Long ago, the ruler of our people summoned a council to send three messengers to Middle Earth. Saurman was the first to come forth, along with one of the Blue Wizards. Ah!" Gandalf cried out suddenly. "Alatar was his name. Yes… Saruman and Alatar, though they were known by other names in those times." Gandalf continued, "Saruman and Alatar were chosen to travel to Middle Earth, but a third messenger was still required. The leader of our people requested that I accompany them as the third messenger, though at first I refused him."

"Why was that?" Bilbo enquired.

"I had my reasons," Gandalf replied. After a brief pause, he continued with his tale. "Despite the original plan to send three messengers, the council settled on sending five: Saruman brought Radagast, and Alatar brought his companion Pallando, the second of the Blue Wizards. We arrived in Middle Earth in the north-western regions, many centuries ago, and we went our separate ways. The Blue Wizards went east, and we neither saw nor heard from them for an age. Radagast travelled south, where he came upon The Greenwood; there he felt most at ease, among the animals and other creatures. Saruman sought out all races of Middle Earth, and was given his fortress in Isengard by the men of Gondor. Though not as devoted to nature and greenery as Radagast, he still wanders in the forest of Fangorn from time to time."

"What about you, Gandalf?"

"I myself spent much time among the elves, though they were unaware of who and what I was. I disguised myself as a stranger, spending many centuries teaching them and learning from them. I was content to remain anonymous, to drift between realms, but I could not hide the truth forever. Eventually, I confessed that I was one of the Istari – the name given to the order of wizards. The elves then gifted me with a Ring..." Gandalf's voice drifted again as he reminisced upon the moment in which said ring, Narya, was given to him. Words and distant memories washed to the forefront of his mind like driftwood on the shore. "_Take now this Ring, for thy labours and thy cares will be heavy, but in all it will support thee and defend thee from weariness. For this is the Ring of Fire, and herewith, maybe, thou shalt rekindle hearts to the valour of old in a world that grows chill._" His thoughts filled with fatigue that sleep could not cure, shadows which light could not diminish, and desolation which could not be filled.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo's voice broke into his thoughts like the striking of a match. Gandalf shook himself free of his overflowing consciousness. He glanced over his shoulder at Bilbo, giving him reassurance that he was still in the present.

"If you didn't want to come to Middle Earth to begin with, why have you stayed for so long?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf smiled to himself. "I suppose if I were to ever leave, I would always be looking at what I left behind; even the wisest cannot see all ends. We are always given a choice, Bilbo Baggins, and it is our actions which truly define our existence."

Bilbo's eyes lowered as he considered what had been said. Still smiling to himself, Gandalf's eyes also lowered to the Red Ring entwining his forefinger, flecked with rain droplets. He tightened his grip on the reins of his horse and returned his focus to the water-laden road.


End file.
